1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resistor device, more particularly to a chip resistor device and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chip resistor device 1 is suitable for use as a microresistor on a printed circuit board, and includes a dielectric substrate 11, a resistor layer 13 formed on the dielectric substrate 11, and two electrodes 12 respectively fitted to two opposite sides of the dielectric substrate 11 and the resistor layer 13. In order to obtain a predetermined resistance value of the chip resistor device, such as a SMD (surface mounted device) chip resistor disclosed in Taiwan Utility no. M290606, the resistor layer 13 is laser-trimmed to form a plurality of laser-trimmed gaps 14 that expose the dielectric substrate 11 (see FIGS. 2 and 3). After laser-trimming, the current path in the chip resistor device 1 is increased, and thus, the resistance of the chip resistor device 1 increases.
In the aforesaid chip resistor device, heat produced by the resistor layer 13 should be adequately dissipated. Otherwise, the chip resistor device 1 is likely to overheat, which results in an inferior power per unit area in the chip resistor device 1, a shift in the thermal conductivity of the resistor layer 13 which causes unstable resistance for the resistor layer 13, and a shorter service life of the chip resistor device 1.